Fantasy Diary
by l-Jae-l
Summary: Hi, my name is Kan, I have used to have normal live. Until I found a website that will change my life forever... PS. doesnot have much to do with FFT
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I am a orphan, then when I was about 1 year old, I was adopted to Rueng-rerng-kit family, mom was not capable of giving birth so she went to adoption center and adopted me. I have a normal life(except having a born-with winged tattoo on my back and to dream of something I am not sure but it seems to be a land every fifth day of the month), normal grades just before I met the situation, that will change my life forever… The story can now be told for I will read my diary to you…

06/09/ooooo (D/M/Year)

Something happened to me yesterday, as I searched through the net, I found an interesting website. I found it is interesting enough that I followed its instructions

1.take out a 500 money in your currency

2.put it under a pillow

3.prepare a bag that you think is capable for you to use it for years

4.inside the bag, put in the following: a diary book(yes I am writing in now) a glove a hat and a pen or pencil

5.write this down with a red pen "---- -- ---- --- --- - -- ----- --------" (seems like the site cant adjust to it) take me with you for I am your costumer (version Zapf Dingbats)

Thank you for having interest in our services

Isn't it sounding interesting? I followed all of this and went to sleep. As usual, I dreamed of the distant land but tonight's is different… I seemed to be crying inside the scene, of a giant tree that stood beside a lake. Then I woke up and saw a rabbit with a chained clock it looks like the rabbit from the story, Alice in Wonderland.

"Ahh we got a costumer today. Where do you want to go madam? Ahh I forgot, I know where you want to go! Ivalus is it? Okay, but first, hand me your 500 baht am I correct?"

At that time I was so startled like a chicken. But I was able to set my mind on this it seemed that the web site was real. I already make it this step and I will not go back! So I handed the 500 baht to him

"Lets go" he took my hand and grab my bag, it seemed that there was a bright light from nowhere… After that I cant remember what happen. I woke up and I am not startled any more I still wonder what happened it seemed that I have moved into another world… My head is now dizzy I need to rest I will continue tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

7/9/ooooo

As I promised I will continue to write what I can remember yesterday, I woke up and found myself not panicking anymore. I seem to staying with a mother and a daughter, the Nacreous family! Their names are: Andréa and Dredear. Both of them seem to be a kind-loving kind of people. When I was waking up this morning, that rabbit said about rules:

1.Never reveal that you are not from the same place as they do.

2.Never make problems in the worlds

3.Don't borrow money from money lender

4.no one should brake rules above

5.Never fall in LOVE with some one in the world that you traveled to.

He also said he will come back to fetch me back to Eden in about one year! So that it means that I need to stay here for a year! OMG!

What will my parents do now? Did they know that I have come here? How about my studies? Argggh! And, and, and how will I ever get back? Some one's coming, will continue later…

Continue…

Just now Dredear the daughter came to me because she seemed able to sense my worries. She guesses that I got homesick and she did guess it correct! She told me that at least someone will come fetch me in a year. But why did she saying something like that? I asked she said that she was almost the same as me now. Several years ago she was attracted to the web and traveled here but she breaks one of the rules… I did not ask her what rule she broke because she seemed to settle in some deepest of her grief and them she turned and left…

Most of the things here I find it like Eden. It seemed that the time of Ivalice is 5 times faster than Eden. The rabbit said he will return in one year… So 1 years of staying here is equal to 73 days… two and a half month! And how? How will my dad and mom know? The times in both worlds are the same, running! And, and, and how will this going to be? Andréa said something about sending me and Dredear to Dorter Academy, I don't know what it is but it seems to be a school. Andréa said the Academy is a school that will sort out that you are in capable of magic or capable of using weapon skills…

The candle is growing shorter, I need to end here.


	3. Chapter 3

08/09/ooooo

This morning is the first chance I ever get to eat something from this world. It seems to be the whole wheat slice with a butter made from GOAT milk. It is so delicious! Then in the noon time we have our lunch, fried rice with these ingredients: rice, peas, pineapple, cabbage, carrots, and some of the vegetables that I never seen before. This evening we have pork with black pepper gravy. Today I stayed home all day long but not alone I stayed home with Dredear.

She started telling me about myths of this world telling about how there will be a war and how there will be a resurrection from 3 girls that have the tattoo of wings (!!! That's me) 2 of the girls are already in this world and already staying in the Dorter Academy. They said that the three have different color of the wings, one have whole black (me!!!!!) another have whole white and the last have both black and white. I asked her that how people treat those girls. She answered that most of the people will treat her like a princess and she will get the name Princess also. Then I asked her how she will treat them she said that it depends on how close she and the princess are.

Now I have new question again. How can I understand what are they saying? I thought we speak different language but seems that they also speak English! And it seems that they also write in English. If so then if this diary is exposed, I will be so ashamed for they can read my pages…

Mom (Andréa) said that we will go to Dorter Academy tomorrow. Today she asked if I hurt my back or not I answered no, honestly. So she KNEW about my back. I guess Dredear also know it. Someone knocking will continue…

Continue

It was Dredear who knocked the door she said that she just now know the fact that I was the third princess. She also tell me that I must be immediately sent to the academy. She retell me that the academy sorts out 3 kinds of people. The magic users which the princess with white wing tattoo is, the magic bow users (combinations of magic and weapon magic: the arrows) which the half black and white is and the last kind, weapon users, is me. And so I will be sent to the academy and will be accepted without any objections then I will need to find the weapon I like… after she explained more a bit about the school, she went back to her room to sleep, and now I must too…


	4. Chapter 4

9/9/ooooo

This dawn with out telling me and sis (Dredear), mom (Andréa) sends us on the wagon to Dorter Academy. She stayed home selling flowers. Sis told me that my name from Kan is changed to Kanlateer (Gun-la-tere) Nacreous. I asked sis that can I try the long hard way to get in to the Academy first, then if cannot; I will use the reason that I am the third princess to get in. Sis said that this is a crazy idea; if I cannot get in with my strength then they will know that I am not useful princess and have no power… and I still argue with her for a while with the reason that I don't want to use my name to get in and I want to know how people here will treat me. And at last I win.

Sis said that we will reach Dorter Academy by this evening but we will stay a night in the hotel then the next morning we will head for the Academy.

The hotel we rest in is quite a fair deal, even though it has some thing I don't like about, but it has a nice feeling and scent inside the room. I like especially the bath room, all made of wood that smells good. Even the sink and the tub are made of wood. I slept with sis, she is taking her bath, and the driver of our wagon rested inside the wagon to guard the wagon.

I am tired from this entire journey, and this seems to be the beginning of the time I will spend here…


End file.
